Baby Sitter Blues
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Quand Papa et Maman Potter sortent le soir en laissant le petit Jamichounet tout seul avec le reste de son quatuor de la mort qui tue,la baby-sitter,on lui donne combien de minutes avant la crise de nerfs?


OS écrit par la **fée**.

* * *

**Baby-sitter Blues**

Je m'appelle Molly Prewett.

Je suis aujourd'hui mariée avec une vraie tribu en guise de famille mais à l'époque de cette histoire, j'allais entrer en dernière année à Poudlard en septembre prochain et je croyais vraiment que j'allais passer de bonnes vacances. Mais voilà, j'avais besoin d'argent, et pour ça, il n'y a pas de secret: il faut travailler!  
J'avais choisi le baby-sitting, c'était le plus simple...enfin, c'était ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce que je passe...

**"UNE NUIT CHEZ LES MARAUDEURS"!**

Je suis préfète, et je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais eu autant de problèmes dans cette fonction qu'avec ceux qu'on appelait les Mauraudeurs. Aujourd'hui, quand l'école m'envoie un hibou concernant mes jumeaux, Fred et Georges, je n'ai aucune difficulté à imaginer l'état psychologique de crise de nerfs dans lequel doit être celui ou celle qui a rédigé cette lettre, j'ai moi-même connu ça quand j'ai eu affaire à ce quatuor.

Petite présentation:

**James Potter: **est aujourd'hui mort mais ne passait pas inaperçu de son vivant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, était-ce du au fait qu'il ignorait ce qu'était un peigne et qu'il arborait donc une tignasse de porc-épique? Ou parce qu'il croyait toujours avoir raison et se vantait sans arrêt? J'arrive pas à croire qu'un gentil garçon comme Harry provienne de cet individu, mais à mon avis, Lily Evans y est pour quelque chose!

**Sirius Black:** lui aussi il ignore l'utilité d'un ustensile de coiffure: les ciseaux, pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait des cheveux aussi longs? En plus, maintenant, un de mes fils fait comme lui!Le pire,avec Sirius, c'est ses prédispositions à faire des blagues!

**Remus Lupin:** le seul que je parvienne à sacquer! Contrairement aux deux suscités, ce n'est pas un IRRESPONSABLE.

**Peter Pettigrow:** quand je pense à ce qu'il est devenu! Une orduroïde de petit opportuniste! Il ne trainait avec eux que parce que James et Sirius lui assuraient une protection!

Bref, vous pouvez imaginer quelle fut mon horreur quand Mrs Potter me demanda de garder son fils et ses trois copains...J'ai pas osé refuser!

Le jour, ou plutôt la nuit de l'horreur arriva.

-T'es sûre que tu doit y aller, ma chérie? Tu resterais pas un peu avec moi? me demanda l'amour de ma vie.  
-J'ai un devoir à remplir, Arthur! lui répliquai-je avant qu'il ne me colle un patin, m'empêchant par la même occasion de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Je le quittai à regrets, Arthur est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, un vrai gaffeur maladroit, mais qu'est ce que je l'aime!

J'arrivai devant la maison des parents Potter et femme noire de cheveux avec des lunettes m'ouvrit.

-Tu es sûrement la petite Molly! Entre! Pour l'instant, il n'y a que Jamichounet et Sirius, mais les deux autres ne devraient pas tarder!  
-M'man, je m'appelle pas comme ça!Si toi et papa m'avez baptisé James, c'est pas pour m'appeler "Jamichounet"!

Les deux monstres s'approchèrent de moi:

-Salut miss Molly, me dit Sirius Black avec un sourire de requin.  
-Bon, je vous laisse, dit gentiment Mrs Potter, nous devons aller à notre rendez-vous...

Je faillit lui demander si c'était si important que ça, vu les deux piranhas qui me regardaient d'un air diabolique, mais encore une fois, la politesse avant tout! Mr Potter la rejoignit, c'est dingue, lui aussi avait des lunettes, mais lui il avait les cheveux châtains, cependant,c'est sûrement de lui que James tenait sa tête de porc-épique...  
Les Potter s'en allèrent et je restai plantée avec deux individus qui, mentalement, font d'avantage penser à des gobelins qu'à des humains. A moins que ça ne soit des greemlins.

Sirius déclara:

-Guizzmo, glouglou, miam miam!

Non, je plaisante, mais le ton était semblable(1)

-Alors jolie rouquine, on vient nous dire bonjour?  
-T'y es pas, Sirius, c'est pour me voir qu'elle est venue! Elle est folle de moi, après tout j'ai un charme indiscutable!dit James avant d'éclater d'un rire qui secoua les picots qu'il avait en guise de cheveux.  
-Alors, poupoule, quand c'est que ça casse avec Thuthur? dit Sirius d'un air roublard.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a retenu de leur foutre une baffe à tous les deux. Fichue politesse!

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire? leur demandai-je gentiment.  
-On joue au gynécomage? proposa Sirius que son idée excitait, Molly, tu fait la patiente!  
-Ouais, renchérit l'autre andouille, allez,mademoiselle, vous pouvez retirer votre petite culotte!

Zen, zen, zen,...restons zen, Molly...

-Pas question!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Tu t'appelles Arthur Weasley? Non!Alors oublie!Et puis je ne joue pas à ça avec des pré-pubères glabres du menton!

Ils en restèrent bouche bée. Sirius massa ses joues dépourvues de poil d'un air dépité.

-Bien, dis-je, nous allons choisir autre chose!

-On va dire que tu es notre mère!dit James, et sans attendre, il s'approcha de moi en disant "mamaaaaan" et se blottit contre moi, le nez entre mes...

-Elle a des gros lolo, maman!

"Non, mais, je suis tombée où, moi, avec ses deux obsédés version "junior"?"

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, je fus contrainte de tenir James dans mes bras en le berçant tandis qu'il qu'il poussait des petits cris de bébé .

-Agaga ga aga aga areuh!  
-Ça suffit!

Et pendant ce temps là bien entendu, Sirius s'étranglait de rire sur le carrelage. Ces minutes furent pénibles, je fus très heureuses quand Remus et Peter sonnèrent à la porte.

-Aaaaaaah enfin,vous voilà, dis-je aux deux nouveaux-venus en les faisant entrer.  
-Bonjour, miss Molly, dit gentiment Remus.  
-'jour, fit Peter

Aussitôt, les deux greemlins cessèrent leur cirque et affichèrent un air angélique qui ne leur allait pas du tout.

-Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous? Nous étions en train de prendre le thé en dégustant des petits gâteaux..., dit Sirius d'une voix tellement douce qu'on aurait dit que c'était pas lui qui avait parlé.

-Voui!dit Peter

Et nous commençâmes donc à prendre le thé à sept heures du soir.  
Je me ruai à la cuisine pour en préparer et pour dénicher des petits gâteaux. Dès que je leur en eu servis, James commença à boire goulûment comme un cerf qui s'abreuve dans un ruisseau, Sirius reversa du thé dans sa soucoupe et tenta de le récupérer avec sa langue comme un chien qui lape son écuelle, Peter grignota un gâteau avec ses dents proéminentes comme un petit rat et Remus mangeait poliment comme un gentil petit louveteau...

Ça promettait pour la suite!

Le grand avantage de Remus était que sa présence incitait les deux "raptors" à rester tranquilles. Peter avait l'air assez timide pour se tenir à carreau. Encore une fois, je leur demandai ce qu'ils voulaient faire:

-Un jeu de société? proposa Remus, j'aime bien le Scrabble ou le Cluédo...  
-C'est des jeux moldus, ça...  
-Ou alors pourquoi on ne jouerait pas aux cartes?  
-Va pour les cartes, déclara James,...hum...j'ai pas de jeu!L'un de vous en a-t-il apporté un?  
-Nan, dit Sirius.  
-Moi non plus, dit Peter.  
-Sincèrement désolé, d'autant plus que c'est mon idée!dit Remus.

Heureusement que Tata Molly était là pour vous dépanner, les maraudeurs!

-Moi, j'en ai un, je l'ai mis dans mon sac à main...  
-Ze vais le chercher! déclara Peter.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard en brandissant le jeu fièrement. Commença alors un véritable combat pour décider à quel jeu on allait jouer: Tape-bouse de dragon, Rami des gobelins, Couillon troll, T'as menti!, Valet mage noir, Bataille magique...Tout y passa, argumenté haut en décibels et en hertz par à ma gauche, Potter le mal coiffé,et à ma droite, Black dressed in black!Et Peter geignait pour qu'on essaie la cartomancie avec un jeu de piquet, mais en Divination, je n'avas vu que les tarots, moi!

- ÇA SUFFIT!m'écriai-je. Remus, tu n'as rien dit, tu choisis.  
-Hummmm, tape-bouse de dragon? Si toutefois Sirius se passe de taper sur ma main comme un bœuf, cette fois!  
-T'inquiète, Rem', je serais gentil comme un agneau qui attend que le loup le dévore! susurra-t-il avec un sourire qui est tout sauf siriusesque.

Remus regarda Sirius avec un air condescendant qui suggérait que les trois futurs animagi n'étaient pas encore au courant de la particularité de Remus.  
Nous commençâmes à jouer si tranquillement que je trouvait ça presque irréel. Ça ne pouvait pas durer, et d'ailleurs ça ne dura pas: entre deux parties, Peter chuchota un truc à l'oreille de James.

-Montre-moi ça, lui répondit celui-ci.

Ils s'éloignèrent, Sirius les rejoignit.

-C'est un truc de fille!dit James.  
-Tu l'as trouvé où?demanda Sirius.  
-Dans son sac, quand j'ai été cherché les cartes..., répondit Peter.

Donc, ce petit rat ne s'était pas contenté de prendre les cartes, il avait fouillé mon sac et subtilisé quelque chose! Je m'approchai d'eux et vit ce qu'il avait pris:

-Ah, tiens Molly, c'est quoi ce truc en ouate avec une petit cordon?

Et les greemlins pouffaient comme des baleines.  
Zen, restons zen...

-FERMEZ VOS GUEULES, LES GREEMLINS!

James et Sirius firent silence et me regardèrent étonnés...  
Puis James eut une nouvelle idée pour m'ennuyer:

-"Fermez vos gueules"? Molly a dit un gros mot-euh!

Il commença à chanter cette phrase à plusieurs reprises. Sirius fit les chœurs en chantant:"un grooosss moooot"après chaque réplique de James en essayant de se donner du vibrato pendant que Peter faisait la batterie en tapant ses mains sur ses jetai un regard à Remus qui me regarda avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

-Bon, James, tu es un parolier minable, Sirius, tu as une voix de castrat et Peter, même quand tu te tais tu as l'air débile!  
-Je suis un quoi? Un castrat?  
-Tout juste!Alors coucouche panier, Farinelli!

On sonna à la porte.

-Bon, je vais ouvrir, soyez sages!  
-Oui, maman!  
-James, arrête ça!  
-Oui, mam...euh...Molly.  
-Remus, surveille-les!  
-Euh...d'accord!

J'ouvre et une surprise m'attend sur le paillasson:

-Salut, ma licorne en sucre, ils t'embêtent pas trop, les petits monstres?  
-Ça va, mais Arthur, qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
-Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, et puis...tu me manques!

Et là, devant quatre paires de petits yeux étonnés, il m'embrassa goulûment.

-Ooh, commenta Sirius.  
-Oh maman a de la visite!déclara James avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
-Qui c'est maman? demanda Sirius  
-Je ne suis pas ta mère! m'écriai-je, et je rajoutai dans mon fort intérieur:"Merlin soit loué!"  
-Papa! lança Peter à Arthur.  
-Euh...

Arthur me regarda, perplexe, je haussai les épaules, l'air de dire:"Cherche pas!"  
La présence d'Arthur, comme celle de Remus, me rassura quelque peu: je n'étais pas seule face à la menace en culottes courtes!Même si je redoutais les maladresses d'Arthur...

-Y'aurais pas quelque chose à manger?dit Arthur

Mais comment il pouvait penser à son estomac, celui-là?

-Je sais pas moi, t'as quoi, Jamesie?  
-J'sais pas, Si', je crois qu'il y a des spaghettis dans l'armoire...  
-Combien de boîtes?  
-Quatre ou cinq, on en a de trop!  
-Ben, on n'est pas obligés de tout utiliser..., dit Remus  
-A moins que..., commença Sirius

Je vis son visage s'éclairer, ce qui me permettait de prédire une catastrophe comme les météorologues prédissent le temps qu'il fera.

-On va faire un spaghetti sur table!s'exclama Black en levant les bras en signe de joie.  
-C'est quoi, ça? répliquai-je, encore heureux que tu les manges sur la table et pas sur tes genoux!  
-Mais non, t'as rien compris, jolie rouquine...  
-Molly!  
-On va te montrer ce que c'est!dit Sirius  
-A condition que tu nous le permette! intervint Remus qui voulait venir à mon secours.

Et là, James me fit les pire yeux de bambi et Sirius les pires yeux de chien battu que j'aie vu dans mon existence, même Fred et Georges ne m'ont jamais regardée comme ça, même la fois où Fred me suppliait d'acheter une tarentule pour la glisser dans le lit de Ronald, ni même celle où Georges voulait se faire pardonner d'avoir pousser Ginny tellement fort sur la balançoire qu'elle avait volé de l'autre côté de la haie...  
Je regardai Arthur qui ne savait pas plus que moi ce qu'était un spaghetti sur table mais qui pensait que c'était peut-être cool...

-Mollyyyyyyyy,s'iiiil teeee plaiiiiit!

Soupir.

-D'accord, si vous voulez faire la cuisine!Allez -y mais pas de bêtises, hein?  
-Oui, maman!

Maraudeurs aux fourneaux, et ils sont décidé de faire le repas tous seuls, c'est à dire:

1) Le livre de recette: tous trop petits pour atteindre l'étagère, c'est donc Arthur qui l'attrapa.

2) Trouver la recette des spaghetti bolognaise: Remus expliqua à James comment se servir d'un indexe, Peter demanda à Remus ce qu'est un indexe.

3) Rassembler les ingrédients: Sirius ouvrit en grand les armoires en criant:"Bon, Jamesie, je sais pas où ta mère range ses trucs, alors je fouille!"Il joignit geste à la parole et Arthur, Remus et moi courûmes aux quatre coins de la pièce pour rattraper tout ce que Sirius lance qui ne lui convenait pas.

4) Peter tenta d'ouvrir une boîte de concentré de tomates avec ses dents et se fit mal.

5) James prit un poêlon et jeta une poignée de hachis pour les boulette dedans, la fit chauffer et la regarda bêtement grésiller sans beurre jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne noire "Oh, oh, y'a comme une odeur de brûler!"

6) Il fallait couper les légumes:Sirius apparut en kimono improvisé avec un chemisier et une écharpe de la mère de James, un bandeau retenant ses longs cheveux, et armé d'un couteau long comme mon bras, il s'élance vers les carottes en criant "MAAAAWAAASHIIIGEEERIIIIIII!, fichut un coup de pied circulaire à Arthur et tapa de toute ses forces sur la table où étaient disposées les carottes à une vitesse hallucinante pour imiter les cuisinier japonais. Et finit par se rendre compte qu'il tapait à côté.

7) Remus remplit une casserole d'eau, ce fut à ce moment là qu'Arthur, qui venait de se prendre un coup de pied de Sirius dans l'estomac, entra en collision avec Remus, la casserole lui sauta des mains, vola et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais complètement trempée!

Vous avez de la veine, beaucoup de veine que tata Molly soit là, les maraudeurs...zen...zen...il me faudrait un prof de yoga, moi!

Je me collai donc toute seule à la préparation d'une peine casserole de spaghettis bolognaise, Remus mit la table pendant qu'Arthur jouait à Colin Mayard avec les trois zoulous. Les yeux bandés, il tentait de les attraper et j'entendis régulièrement des bruits d'objets qui tombaient, j'espérais que Mrs Potter n'a pas de trucs du style vase Ming en porcelaine de Chine parce que...mais qu'est ce que je raconte? Je parle de la mère de James Potter...bien sûre qu'elle savait qu'il ne fallait rien acheter qui cassait avec lui en guise de fils!

J'arrivai avec la casserole remplie d'une quantité de spaghettis suffisante pour nourrir une armée. C'était lourd, Arthur me la retira des mains en disant qu'il ne fallait pas me fatiguer (y'a rien a dire: c'est parfois utile, un homme!). Remus avait commencer à mettre la table, mais James l'interrompit:

-Non, Rem', il n'y a pas besoin d'assiette ni de couvert pour un spaghetti sur table, seulement une nappe bien propre!

Mrs Potter avait en effet une nappe en coton blanc immaculée qui sentait bon la lavande. Je me demandai sérieusement ce qu'était leur histoire de spaghettis sur table.

-Et des verres? demanda Remus.  
-On les met par terre!s'exclama Sirius.

Remus alla donc chercher un plateau avec six verres et un pichet de jus de citrouille et déposa le tout près de la table (bien loin de Peter qui était susceptible de shooter dedans à tous moments!).

-Et maintenant, dit James, le spaghetti sur table!

Il fallut qu'ils s'y mettent à deux, avec Sirius, pour renverser la spaghettis et leur sauce bolognaise bien écarlate se déversèrent sur la nappe blanche de Mrs Potter!

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez? m'écriai-je.  
-Du calme, jolie rouquine, c'est ça le jeu!dit Sirius.  
-Les spaghettis sur table, ça se mange avec les doigts! ajouta James.

Et tous deux commencèrent à poigner dans les pâtes pour tout fourrer en bouche. Peter les imita et Remus, après avoir regarder longuement ses copains, décida de prendre quelques spaghettis délicatement du bout des doigts. Arthur opta pour la méthode de Remus . Quant à moi, je ne fis rien. Sirius, qui avait de la sauce jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, car il avait fini par abandonner ses mains pour manger directement la tête dans les spaghettis comme un gros toutou engloutissant sa pâtée, s'adressa à Arthur:

-Hey, Tif-de-feu?  
-Je m'appelle Arthur!  
-Arthur, c'est un vieux t-shirt qui tu as là?  
-Euh...oui!  
-Alors, c'est pas grave que tu le salisse?  
-Non.

Et Sirius essuya son visage barbouillé dans le t-shirt d'Arthur!

Trois kilos de vaisselle! Et c'est pour qui bien sûr? C'est pour bibi! Enfin, pour moi, Arthur et Remus.

Aah, Remus, c'est probablement l'une des plus gentilles personnes que je n'aie jamais rencontrées...Il n'y a rien à dire, même si son nom apparaît parfois dans les archives de punitions du concierge Appolon Picott, c'est parce qu'il est prêt à se sacrifier pour ses trois comparses, qui ne le méritent pas à mon avis! Mais quand je vois qu'ils sont devenus animagi pour lui, je me dis qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas si mauvais...Enfin, Remus a toujours été, pour moi, la bonne conscience des Maraudeurs...c'est vraiment malheureux qu'aujourd'hui les gens le traitent aussi mal rien que parce qu'il est...ce qu'il est!

Des fois je me dis que James et Sirius sont des amis remarquables...Quand je vois Harry et Ron, c'est pareil, avec Hermione dans le rôle de Remus...c'est comme si l'histoire de la plus belle amitié se répétait...Quant à Peter...Il n'avait tout simplement pas sa place dans cette histoire...Bien sûr, à l'époque, il était toujours du côté du Bien, ce n'était pas comme ces gosses de Serpentards dont les parents avaient incorporé "la théorie du sang pur" dans leur panade et leur biberon sous forme de cachets effervescents (méthode employée par les Moldus, m'a assuré Arthur)!Non, Peter était encore innocent à ce moment là, le problème de ce type, c'est qu'il est vide! Comme une cruche par temps de sécheresse! Si James S irius et Remus ont l'air d'être les plus forts, c'est cool, il les suit et fait le Bien, mais quand il a découvert que Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait les faire disparaître avec autant d'aisance, Peter ne s'est même pas posé la question: il a retourné sa veste comme un petit opportuniste qu'il est, et pas du bon côté!

Mais en faisant ma vaisselle, je n'étais pas prise de telles réflexions, j'ignorais ce que Peter allait faire, j'ignorais qu'ils allaient devenir des animagi non déclarés, et j'ignorais que Remus était un lycanthrope. A ce moment là, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête:

-Non mais espèces de petits moutards malpolis, vous pourriez aider pour la vaisselle plutôt que de vous amuser! Ah, si seulement Arthur et moi on était déjà majeurs, on pourrait utiliser la magie!

Après ça, James et Sirius entamèrent un combat de lutte sumo (traduction: ils défirent tous les lits de la baraque pour fourrer les draps dans leurs vêtements, ils débalyèrent le salon pour faire un tatami et ouvrirent trois paquets de riz cru pour s'en lancer dessus comme le veut la tradition pendant que Peter bouffait ledit riz cru).

Fatiguée, usée, éreintée, morte crevée...au moins tous ces adjectifs sont nécessaires pour décrire mon état, j'avais l'impression d'être une bobonne de 90 ans! Mais comment ils faisaient, les géniteurs de ces mioches, pour les supporter? Je savais que la mère de Black avait décidé qu'elle le détesterait depuis qu'il fréquentait James et devait être sévère au point de dissuader l'intéressé de faire la forte tête (sauf quand Sirius faisait son Che Guevara en culotte courte et lance la guérilla filio-parentale en balançant des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste comme si c'étaient des cocktails Molotov à la cubaine!), mais il me semble que Dorothea Potter n'est que douceur (elle ne gâtait pas trop James d'ailleurs?), et je me demandais comment elle faisait ne fusse que pour survivre!  
Même si peu de choses étaient fragiles dans la maison Potter (elle avait pensé à tout la mère de James, normal, elle avait l'habitude, elle!), je me méfiais quand même de ce que les sois-disant sumos pourraient faire avec leurs vêtements gonflés de draps.

-James!Sirius! Ça suffit!Remettez ces draps à leur place!  
-Mais...maman!  
-Je ne suis pas ta mère, James!  
-Ouais, ma mère, elle est plus sympa!  
-Tant mieux pour toi!  
-Je crois que ta mère n'aurait pas permis un spaghetti sur table! intervint Remus.  
-Oui, mais elle est pas là, Rem' ! dit fièrement James.

La nappe pleine de sauce!Il faut la laver!Et sans magie, en plus!

-Arthur, assure-toi qu'ils rangent les draps, Remus, tu veux bien ramasser le riz? Moi je vais nettoyer la nappe!

-Ok, répondirent les deux seules personnes sensées dans cette pièce à part moi.

Et ainsi donc, on se mit au boulot (concert de râlements de la part des trois zouaves). Peter avait décidé de mettre le paquet:

-Maman est pas gentille!  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est à la fin, que cette idée stupide de me confondre avec votre mère, les greemlins?

Ricanement greemlinique de Sirius et James.

J'ai nettoyai entièrement la nappe, en frottant bien fort comme une lavandière modèle. Pourquoi je pouvais pas employer la magie? Rhaaa! Je pouvais seulement en cas de légitime défense...ben, les Maraudeurs...c'était pas de la légitime défense, ça? Ensuite, je la mis à sécher. Remus avait mis les grains de riz dans la poubelle. De ce ce côté là, tout allait bien, mais il semblait que la triple-peste ne supportait pas le rangement et jouait au dragon volant avec des ailes en couverture du haut de l'escalier...Arthur avait du mal a les contenir, et je me demandais sérieusement comment leurs parents avaient pu avoir l'idée de les fabriquer, les pauvres ne devaient pas être au courant qu'ils étaient en train de concevoir des Maraudeurs, sinon, ils auraient été acheter des capotes en vitesse!

Tout à coup, j'entendis un cri, un bruit de chute dans les escaliers et un "boum".  
Je me précipitai dans le hall d'entrée et vis Arthur allongé en bas de l'escalier, Peter assis sur lui, des draps gisaient ça et là.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé,nom d'un gnome?  
-Euh...  
-Quelle éloquence, Sirius, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
-Ben...on jouait au dragon..., commença James.  
-Et Arthur est passé devant le début des escaliers avec une pile de draps et..., continua Sirius  
-Et Peter a eu un problème avec le contrôle de ses ailes...  
-T'appelles ça des ailes? C'est juste un drap!  
-Oui, mais...  
-Voilà...en fait...

Et ils déclarèrent en chœur:

-Peter est tombé sur Arthur et ils ont dégringolé les escaliers!  
-Quoi?  
-Molly, je peux plus bouger!gémit Arthur.  
-Peter, va-t-en !T'assied pas sur mon mec! hurlai-je.

Le petit rat se vira et j'essayai de relever Arthur, ce qui fut plutôt compliqué, il semblait s'être démis un vertèbre.

Et là, ce fut l'explosion:

-BANDE DE PETITS SALAUDS!VOUS AVEZ VU CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT? HEIN?VOUS AVEZ VU? ÇA VOUS AMUSE D'ENNUYER LES GENS COMME ÇA, POUR LE PLAISIR? BEN VOUS VOYEZ CE QUE ÇA DONNE?

James et Sirius me regardaient la bouche ouverte comme des truites hors de l'eau...

Nous partîmes à Sainte -Mangouste, au département kinésithérapie. C'était une nouvelle technique d'origine moldue, Arthur s'estima donc heureux d'avoir manqué de se rompre le cou (je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais il y a des fois où je me demande si un énorme rocher ne lui est pas tombé dessus quand il était jeune!). Le "chirotracteur" ou un truc dans le genre n'eut aucun mal à lui détordre la colonne vertébrale. Les Maraudeurs avaient l'air de se sentir coupables...Wouaw, ils avaient des scrupules, c'était déjà ça, mais n'empêche, j'étais toujours furieuse..d'autant plus qu'ils recommencèrent leurs idioties dès que ce vieux mage médiéval dans son sinistre tableau taxa mes tâches de son "d'éclabouille" et me conseilla de me foutre à poil dans un tonneau de yeux d'anguille à la pleine lune avec un foie de crapaud autour de la gorge!

-Non, mais ça va pas, vieux bouc puant ? dit Arthur, Molly ne se déshabillera pas pour un porc tel que vous, gros vicieux! Satyre!  
-Bârk, toi, mon garçon,tu as encore plus d'éclabouille que ta chérie!

Ricanement maraudesque (si ce mot existe!)

-Et n'oubliez pas, renchérit le vieux, à la pleine lune, mais faites attentions, ces nuits là, il y a parfois des drôles de bestioles qui se promènent!

Je vous laisse imaginer l'expression de Remus, bien que personne ne le remarqua.

Et nous rentrèrent at Potter's:  
Je compris pourquoi les parents de James avaient voulu se payer une sortie sans lui: pour ne pas le voir durant au moins une soirée (ben quoi, ça semble évident, non?)!  
J'avais comme l'impression d'avoir eu plus que mon quota d'émotions quotidien...je dirais même que j'étais saturée!  
Au moins la maison étais en ordre, pourvu qu'elle le resta jusqu'au retour des géniteurs de James, et pourvu qu'il ne me vienne pas à l'esprit d'assassiner un de ces petits monstres!  
Bah, j'aurais plaidé la folie, qui ne deviendrait pas zinzin après avoir côtoyer les Maraudeurs pendant au moins une soirée?

La maison était propre et je me demandais sincèrement combien de temps elle allait le rester...il faisait à présent assez noir car la soirée avançait et le couloir sombre semblait effrayant aux yeux de Peter qui refusa d'aller aux toilettes sans que je l'accompagne...j'attendis à la porte qu'il ait, on revint près des autres et je dois bien avouer que je ne pensais pas que James et Sirius auraient ENCORE envie de faire des bêtises!  
Et pourtant...

~°*°o~

La voix de Mrs Black retentit dans tout le square Grimaud et Molly cessa sa rédaction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore cette vieille bique? maugréa-t-elle avant de laisser sa copie en place et d'aller aider à remettre le rideau de la vieille en place.

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain et vit Molly se précipiter hors de sa chambre en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Il regarda machinalement l'intérieur de la pièce et vit que le bureau était éclairé par une chandelle presque éteinte qui illuminait malgré tout assez bien un manuscrit que Molly venait manifestement d'abandonner pour aller régler son compte à cette chère horreur peinte appelée Mrs Black.

Sirius s'approcha et le prit en lut. Harry qui passait devant la chambre entendit le rire franc et net de son parrain qui, à l'évidence, s'amusait follement.  
-Sirius?  
-Oh, Harry, viens un peu voir ça!

Ils leur restait encore du temps avant que Molly ne revienne...

-C'est génial, regarde ce que Momo a écrit...  
-Elle va revenir...  
-Dans ce cas..._duplicata_!

Le manuscrit se multiplia et Sirius en emporta un. Lui et Harry se précipitèrent au descendirent dans le salon où ils trouvèrent Remus, Tonks, Ron et Ginny en pleine partie de Grand Clodo(2).

-Regardez ça!s'écria Sirius.

Et il lu la création de Molly à voix haute en faisant les gestes et les voix (grosse crise de rire pour la chanson "Molly a dit un gros mot"). Hermione apparut à la moitié du speech mais semblait moins goûter à la plaisanterie et se tenait les bras croisés dans l'entrebâillement de la porte...  
Remus ne riait pas aux éclats mais avait un sourire en coin.

-Sirius, tu n'es vraiment pas gentil de te moquer d'elle comme ça!

La soirée toucha à sa fin sans que Molly n'ait l'air d'être au courant .  
Sirius monta dans sa chambre avec le parchemin et s'installa au bureau, sortit une plume et une bouteille d'encre et écrit...enfin, d'abord il tenta de calmer le rire qui secoue sa poitrine en raison de ce qu'il allait faire et puis, il rédigea:

~°*°o~

Je m'appelle Sirius Black, et je suis toujours célibataire mais, j'ai toujours été un vrai tombeur (James croyait que c'était aussi son cas mais faut dire qu'il se surestimait un peu, mon Cornedrue!)

En lisant ce fameux récit narré par ma chère Molly Prewett aujourd'hui Molly Weasley, je me se rendu compte à quel point j'étais mignon quand j'étais petit...un gamin vraiment adorable!Et aujourd'hui, je suis un peu plus âgé, mais je suis sage! Ah...Molly,qu'est ce qu'on l'ennuyait! Ah, le spaghetti sur table, c'était vraiment amusant, je m'en rappellerai longtemps, cette soirée était géniale, sauf quand ce sale rat a envoyé le Thuthur à sa Momo à l'hosto, là on n'a pas ri, mais c'était pas ma faute, c'était celle de ce sale traître, si je le tiens, je lui coupe les titines et je les lui fait bouffer!  
N'empêche, je trouve qu'elle a un mauvais caractère Molly...toujours à m'engueuler et à caser un "Sirius est un irresponsable"dans chacune de ses phrases! Vraiment très soûlant! Harry va finir par la croire!C'est vrai que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui tient en place et j'étais un petit garçon plutôt turbulent, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai grandi et je suis responsable, même si elle pense le contraire!  
La fameuse dernière blague de la soirée était terrible! James et moi avions chipé de seringues à l'hôpital et les avions dissimulées sous nos vêtements. Une fois revenus chez Cornedrue, on est allés dans chaque pièce pour trouver des liquides colorés: toutes sortes de potions soignantes, du maquillage, du dentifrice que nous avions mélangés à de l'eau, des colorants alimentaires, du parfum, des sauces...et en avions rempli les seringues. Ensuite, on avait mis des vieux vêtements, et puis on a fait une grande bataille et je peux dire, sans me vanter, que j'ai écrasé James!C'était lui qui avait le plus de couleurs sur lui, et après, on a nettoyé, alors de quoi elle se plaint?

~°*°o~

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? dit la voix de Molly.

Sirius se retourna et regarda la rousse avec un grand sourire.

-Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ce que tu as fais ce soir? Le parchemin avait changé de place sur mon bureau!  
-Ben zut, la prochaine fois, j'essaierais de te jouer un tour avec plus de précision.

Molly tira Sirius par l'oreille jusque dans le couloir. Ron qui revenait des toilettes était intrigué par cette scène.

-Ron, aide moi,ta mère est folle!  
-Ron, va dormir ou je me fâche!  
-Tu es déjà fâchée, Molly!  
-Toi tais-toi ,espèce de...de maraudeur!Ron, au lit ou c'est la fessée!

Ron ne dit rien et s'en alla, fatigué.

Molly emmena Sirius dans sa chambre . Arthur s'était effondré sur le lit et ronflait comme un camion. Molly sortit une latte en bois d'un tiroir.

-Sirius, tes mains!

Il obéit sans réfléchir et Molly lui tapa les doigts avec. Il trouvait ça ridicule, mais préféra se taire.

~°*°o~

La partie de ce texte inscrite ci-dessus n'est pas de ma main, l'écriture est différente. C'est Sirius Black qui en est l'auteur, autrement dit, le seul des trois greemlins qui ne soit ni un traître ni un macchabée aujourd'hui. Sirius a vécu des choses très dures, d'accord, il a vu les cadavres de Lily et James, a été accusé de leurs meurtres et est allé à Azkaban sans procès, et après douze ans, il s'est évadé et à vécu caché dans l'ombre pendant deux ans, durant lesquels le concept d'hygiène ne lui est revenu que très lentement, mais il n'a pas à se vanter de ce qu'il faisait quand il était jeune! Pour l'information, leur petit combat de couleur fut la pire de leurs conneries ce soir-là, la maison était parfaitement dégueulasse et contrairement à ce qu'il prétend dans le passage qu'il a écrit, c'est moi, Arthur et Remus qui nous sommes tapés le nettoyage!

J'étais exténuée quand les parents de Remus, Sirius et Peter vinrent rechercher leurs mômes. J'ai ensuite patiemment attendu que les Potter mettent fin à mon supplice d'être toute seule avec James qui ronflait sur mon épaule. Au moins j'ai été payée 10 gallions (3)! C'est énorme pour une séance de baby-sitting, les parents de James doivent être bien informés sur le genre de menace que James représente ne fusse qu'à lui tout seul pour ceux qui l'ont à charge. Paraît-t-il que j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis endormie sur le chemin et que Arthur a du me porter.

Même pour tout l'or du monde,plus jamais je ne veux vivre ça.  
A chaque fois que Mrs Potter m'a appelée, j'ai menti et j'ai dit que j'étais occupée.

* * *

(1)dans sa folie des Moldus, Arthur aurait bien pu emmener Molly voir ce film au cinéma à l'époque de sa sortie, c'est peut être un manque total de goût pour un rendez-vous amoureux, mais Molly aura retenu " des petits monstres verts insupportables avec le même sourire que James et Sirius quand ils veulent faire leur enquiquineurs"

(2)un jeu trouvé dans le manga _Fruits Basket_, ne me demandez pas les règles, je ne sais pas comment on y joue...

(3) environ 80€ si je calcule bien


End file.
